


Tubbo

by Anonymous



Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), an idea not a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: we all saw gay_gay_gay's prompt and the few others that followed so here's Tubbo's turn
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Tommy getting kidnapped by.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080890
Comments: 18
Kudos: 323
Collections: Anonymous





	Tubbo

Tubbo thought Tommy died after seeing the tower and loses it, he understands Dream was the one who saw Tommy the most and wants to go after him. So Tubbo is quick to convince L’manburg that Dream is a threat and sends them all out to get as much supplies as possible, before that Quackity still wants to kill Technoblade so they decided they would build up to Dream.

Everything at that point in canon happens. Technoblade doesn’t die and takes Quackity’s life instead and leaves to find Tommy in his base he decides “I guess I’m taking care of this traumatized child in denial” then the two go to L’manburg and get caught Tubbo is instantly overjoyed but Tommy is upset, Tommy yells at them for leaving him to die and tricking themselves into thinking they’re in the right.

Tommy and Technoblade leave but Tubbo is losing his mind cause it’s Tommy his Tommy just like the fucking compass said so he digs out a huge room underneath L’manburg and fills it with all of Tommy’s things he had to leave behind at this point Quackity is out of his mind wanting revenge and Fundy hasn’t the faintest idea how to help (Plus I think they began intentionally keeping Ranboo out of the loop with all the information) so Tubbo is basically given free rain to obsess over bringing Tommy ‘home’

Meanwhile Tommy and Technoblade get into a fight or something and Technoblade leaves because even if they’re mad and need space he knows damn well Tommy shouldn’t be outside alone with Dream around. So Tommy’s in his room crying a bit (But he’d never let anyone know) when he hears a noise

Tommy goes back up to talk to Technoblade and freeze when he sees Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy walking in, he scurried back down and started looking for something. He grabbed a sword and turned just to be slammed into the wall, he looks up as Quackity knocks him out with the axe in his hand and Tubbo picks him up with a smile before they left

Quackity didn’t think anything more and neither did Fundy but Tommy wakes up chained in a large soft room but there wasn’t any comfort in it especially since he is chained to the wall Tubbo comes in and starts to gush about how he’s safe and Dream isn’t going to hurt him ever again and Technoblade isn’t going to “brainwash” him anymore 

Course Tommy tries to fight back but Tubbo is a redstone master and even if he got free from the chains every way out will splash him with potions of weakness knocking him out again (He knows after all he tried several times) I imagine it could go the same ways these stories go

1: Tommy gets saved since Technoblade and Philza are the ones looking for him so Tommy still stuck in the room by chains but given more room to wander (Cause Tubbo likes to think himself kind) and one day he is wandering around the room trying to get or stay strong enough to fight his way out when there’s a sudden explosion and he sees one of the walls crumble and Technoblade, Philza and maybe ghostbur are there and break him out Tommy sees Tubbo being dragged away screaming by a potion burned person probably Badboyhalo or Eret or Dream (Someone strong ya know) so then you get the comfort where Technoblade would apologize cause they left on a bad note but Tommy didn’t care anymore he just wants to literally do anything outside and never go back to that place again

2; People don’t look for Tommy and he’s stuck there with Tubbo who is kind as he always was when they were just friends but it wasn’t the same Tommy knew it and Tubbo knew it but Tubbo’s delusional and made himself believe that he is genuinely doing what’s right for Tommy so he’s stuck with only Tubbo who gives him gifts all the time, makes him good and proper food and even gives him a plethora of clothes I guess that’s a plus to being a trusted president after awhile Tommy begins to accept things and falls into hopelessness (I never really saw Tommy falling into a positive acceptance where he’d be all “Oh Tubbo loves me and just wants to keep me safe everyone else sucks anyways!” instead more of a “I’m doomed and I’ll never be free” way but imagine things how you please) and so Tubbo has complete control over Tommy’s day and what not and is convinced Tommy is happy now at this point could end two different ways

1: Tommy kills himself taking his last life either starving himself or some other method that wouldn’t need a knife or somethings sharp since Tubbo keeps those away from him and this time Tubbo does lose his mind since he didn’t save Tommy again and this time he has a body for proof Tommy didn’t run away this time he’s dead

2: Tommy stays in that room and just does whatever Tubbo asks of him becoming nothing more than a shell of who he was until Tubbo asks him to leave with him he no longer is president so Tommy oh so dependent on Tubbo fallows him away from the SMP and they start their own world where no one else can find them

3: a little bonus one I thought of where Tommy dies trying to escape and comes back as a ghost and exposes Tubbo sobbing about large rooms and hating bees and wanting to see Technoblade and Philza so Tubbo is thrown in the prison that Sam made (Cause I mean there has to be space for more than one prisoner in there) and so Ghost Tommy is comforted by everyone and basically won’t leave Technoblade’s side anymore which maybe for the first time doesn’t really bother him


End file.
